


Ravaged Boy

by littleprincecasey



Series: Hidashi Collection [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincecasey/pseuds/littleprincecasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro get’s jealous of other people getting attention from Tadashi when he feels like his own brother is ignoring him.</p><p>Word Count: 5,698</p><p>Note From the Author: I don’t normally write fanfiction. Especially NSFW stuff. It’s been a while since I wrote one. So please bear with me. I might make more chapters for this. I don’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro didn’t know when it happened or how, but he sure realized it that morning. As he pulled off his shirt and was digging around in his dresser for a new one, he noticed Tadashi’s laptop was open. One thing that stood out to him was a little white light at the top of the screen. ‘The webcam?’ He made no mind to it and went about his daily routine of getting dressed and read for school. Tadashi always left before Hiro and was more than often always getting home later than him. As he pulled his backpack on and started to head to the door he gave the laptop another side glance and noticed it was off. ‘Strange,’ he thought, ‘It was on before, right? I’m sure I didn’t imagine it.’

Hiro hopped down the stairs and grabbed his lunch from the counter, it was Tuesday and Aunt Cass always made pork bentos with fried rice for lunch. As he made his way down into the café he saw Aunt Cass working behind the counter, taking drink orders one after the other and getting them out just about as quickly as they came in. She always was rather smart when it came to memorizing the drinks people would quickly give to her. She was incredibly intelligent in her own way, and that was something Hiro always loved about Aunt Cass. Even her skills as a parent were defiantly above the rest. Hiro slipped behind the counter to find a cup of hot chocolate and a small bag with a muffin in it.

“Aww, Aunt Cass. You know me all too well.” Aunt Cass paused as someone was giving her their order and give a bright smile to Hiro.

“Hey, honey! Of course, you always get the same thing. I always have time for my boys!” She stated with a chipper mood in her tone. She gave him a quick hug and kissed his head.

“You have a good day at school honey,” she paused and held his face in her hands, “and remember that I love you so much, Hiro.”

“I love you too, Aunt Cass,” Hiro mumbled with a small smile on his lips before slipping out from behind the counter, allowing her to continue with her work. As he stepped out of the café he had a lingering thought in his mind. ‘The light of his webcam was on, that’s for sure. But it was off before I left. That’s bizarre, I should tell Tadashi that his laptop might need to be fixed.’

Arriving at SFIT, Hiro made his way into the building and right into the “Nerd Lab” as everyone now called it. Even after the fire, and several remodeling jobs to the rooms, the lab still kept its nickname. He slipped in just as Gogo whipped past him on a new pair of blades for her suit. He practically spilled his hot chocolate all over himself. She was working to make them lighter and faster, which Hiro wasn’t sure was possible for Gogo.

“Hiro! Good morning! How are you!?” Hiro could never mistake that voice for anyone else. He turned and saw Honey, headphones in and hair tied back. She looked a bit tanner than usual today, but that could be the new lighting in the room and the new hair style. He smiled at her and mouthed an ‘I’m good’ to her before quickly making his way to the back of the lab. In the far back was a door that lead into a separate hallway. The building was designed so Hiro and Tadashi had their own personal labs, but were still able to get to the others easily.

His and Tadashi’s labs were only separated by a large wall of frosted glass that could easily be manipulated to allow for a doorway to be between them. Hiro usually used his bots to open a bit of the wall when Tadashi wanted to throw some ideas or talk about Aunt Cass and what was for dinner. He sauntered up to the door on the left and stood in front of the frost glass. The only difference between the frosted glass walls in the hallway and in between their rooms was the manipulation of it. The ones out here could be made clear from the inside, allowing for privacy but also the ability to people watch.

Hiro looked up at the silver plaque that read ‘Tadashi Hamada’ on it. He flexed his free hand and knocked on the door. No response. That was odd, usually Tadashi would be in there. He went to try the handle but stopped. He knew what it was like to be interrupted in the middle of a brain storm, Tadashi did it all the time to tell him to go home. Although Hiro was in college now, Tadashi always made him go home at a reasonable time so he could do his homework, eat dinner at a good time, and go to bed.

He bit his lip and moved off to the right to his own lap. Upon entering his own area he grabbed his neurotransmitter headband and dropped his bag on the floor. As the nanobots gathered from the containers they were, Hiro couldn’t help but think of Tadashi and his laptop situation. As the nanobods gathered around him to assist him in adjusting Baymax’s armor, he had a sudden thought. ‘What if… What is he was… Watching me?’

Hiro held the wrench in his hand and stared at the project before him. He made the nano’s knock on the wall between their rooms. Still, nothing. Hiro became worried, he needed Tadashi to either confirm or deny his suspicions. He wasn’t sure which he was more afraid of; Tadashi’s computer being severly infected, or Tadashi has been watching him when he gets ready for school in the morning. Hiro swallowed hard and tried to let the thought sit in the back of his head while he worked.

After working on Baymax’s flight suit, working to improve the weight of it and the accuracy, he put the nanobots back and took off the headband. He leaned on his workbench, messy from his projects. Suddenly he heard muffled talking, and sat up straight. Sure enough it was coming from next door, and he quietly made his way to the wall. Pressing his ear to the material he could only hear muffled words and his name once in a while. He knew one voice had to be Tadashi’s, but he was unsure of the other.

At this point Hiro became angry. ‘Tadashi has the audacity to ignore ME!? But is willing to talk to ANYONE ELSE!?’ He balled his hands into fists and punched the wall. Hiro grabbed his bag and made his way out the door, just as he was about to enter the lab he heard Tadashi’s door open. But before anything could be said Hiro quickly made his way through the lab and outside to the front of SFIT.

He was angry. Furious! And… Jealous? The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Jealous? There was no way in hell he was jealous. What could he even be jealous for or of? He wandered down into the city, away from SFIT. He had to take a break for the day, or a week. There was no way he was jealous that Tadashi was talking to someone but not him. Hiro wanted to go fly, but Baymax was in Tadashi’s lab. Stupid Tadashi, being selfish. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and found his way to the park. Settling down in a quiet area by a pond and under a tree Hiro pulled out his bento and relaxed for a bit.

His mind wandered back and forth between thoughts of Tadashi and his own jealousy. He has subconsciously started to pick at the blades of grass after eating his bento, deciding it was probably best to go home and get some rest. It was lunch hour, so Aunt Cass was sure to be bust and wouldn’t even notice him slip into the building. He grabbed his bag and, as he stood up, he noticed a perfectly flat stone. Prefect to skip across the surface of the pond he was at. He held it gently in his hands and thought before shoving the stone in his pocket and wandering home.

After being successful in sneaking into the house he dropped his bag to the floor and let himself fall face first onto his bed. He just wanted to sleep and ignore his feelings. What did he have to be jealous for? And why did he keep saying he was jealous!? It wasn’t like him and Tadashi were dating. No way, that would be weird. He groaned loudly into his pillow and grunted as he rolled over onto his back into a more comfortable position. He laid in bed with his eyes closed before sitting upright and scanning the room. He caught a glimpse of the light from Tadashi’s webcam and pretended not to notice once again. He flopped back onto his bed and kicked his feet a bit before kicking off his shoes and slipping comfortable under his blankets. All he had to do was close his eyes and he was asleep.

Staring at the flaming mass before them, Hiro watched his brother running towards the building. Upon instinct he stood to run after Tadashi, but just as he tried he was tossed by an explosion. After coming to the realization of what had happened, Hiro struggled to stand up. “TADASHI!! TADASHIII!!” He screamed for his brother with no response. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and he bit his lip. He fell to his knees, repeating his brother’s name over and over and over again. With tears dripping down his chin he looked down and saw Tadashi’s hat. Picking it up slowly he held it to his chest. He screamed, and screamed, until he couldn’t anymore. His voice became raspy and his throat burned from the smoke around him. His eyes stung and his heart was pounding in his chest.

The next thing Hiro knew, he was upright in bed, sweating with tear stains on his cheeks, panting as if he had run a marathon. His heart slowed down and his breathing slowed until it was normal again. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest. It was the same nightmare, again. How many times did that make this? He didn’t know, he got tired of trying to keep count of the amount of times he watched his brother die in his nightmares. As his senses came back to him, and Hiro recognized the real world, he laid back and curled up into a ball. His brother was lucky to survive with only the scars of severe burns that rendered his left eye completely blind and sealed shut. His hair had slowly begun to grow back on the left side, and the burns only covered most of his left side. Only down to the hip.

Hiro whimpered into his pillow. He just wanted to Tadashi to be there, to hold him, and reassure him he was alive and well. His hands gripped at his shirt, clutching where his heart was. Imagining life without Tadashi in it was painful, Hiro struggled with just the mere thought of it. He swallowed hard and sat up on the side of the bed, his feet on the floor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and standing to stretch, Hiro thought about his jealousy. What was he jealous of? That someone was going to take his brother away from him? Make themselves more important to Tadashi than Hiro was? Like hell they would, Tadashi would never do that. Or would he?

Hiro made his way to his desk and sank into his chair. He looked at the clock and just watched the time pass by. First 5 minutes, then ten, and so on until half an hour had passed and he realized Tadashi would be home soon. Annoyed he grabbed his battle bot and headed downstairs. Aunt Cass was just closing up the café when Hiro had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him.

“Hiro Hamada, you nearly gave me heart attack. I didn’t know you were even home, dear,” she said. She looked at Hiro’s lost expression and smiled a little. Walking over to him she pulled him into a hug, allowing him to bury his face in her shoulder.

“Honey, are you okay?” Hiro mumbled a little into her and then nodded his head. Aunt Cass didn’t know much about raising kids but she sure could tell when Hiro or Tadadshi were having a bad day. As she pulled back, she had her hands on his shoulders and looked him over. Sneakers, sweatshirt, backpack.

“Hiro, where are you going?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow and moving his hair out of his face. She didn’t want him to go bot fighting anymore, for fear of creating a criminal record on himself.

“I’m just going to SFIT. I forgot something. I’m going to go for a walk, I’ll be back for dinner.” He put a reassuring hand on hers on his shoulder and then moved past her and out the front door. He could feel her stare burning into his back as he stepped out of the building and walked away. Well he wasn’t lying, he did need to go to SFIT. He just wasn’t telling her the whole truth.

After entering the school and getting to the hallway of his lab he looked at Tadashi’s door. Ever so quietly he walked up to the door and cracked it open. Taking a peek inside, he saw no one. Tadashi must have stepped out. Good. Grabbing Baymax’s carry case he slipped out of the room as if he’d never been there, and made his way to his own lab. Placing Baymax on the floor he began to suit up and gave a very melodramatic “ow” to get Baymax to activate. As the puppy marshmallow of a health care unit blew up, Hiro was finishing suiting up. Pulling on his helmet, Baymax began to speak.

“Hello, Hiro. I heard signs of distress, is everything okay?” The words rattled in Hiro’s mind and made him think of Tadashi.

“Suit up, buddy. I need some air,” he said flatly, and started helping Baymax with his flight suit.

After a quick and eventful attempt of getting Baymax’s gear on Hiro grabbed his backpack and looked up at Baymax.

“Baymax don’t scan me,” Hiro spoke, trying to sound assertive.

“Scan complete.”

“Unbelievable!” He threw his hands up in defeat and headed for the door.

“I am detecting high levels of stress and hormone activity. Your neurotransmitters appear sporadic and random. I recommend spending time with friends and family, getting lots of rest, and a healthy meal.” Hiro groaned and looked at Baymax.

“Can we please go? I just need air for right now, I’ll hang out with friends later,” he protested, grabbing Baymax’s hand and guiding him to the door. That was when realization hit him, Baymax would not fit through this door. Not in his flight suit at least. Looking back at Baymax he peered past him and saw the windows. His expression lit up and he smiled up at the robot.

Hiro felt free whenever he could fly, especially when Baymax was just doing his job and not talking. The wind brushed against his exposed neck and ankles, he could feel it seeping into his helmet from under his chin and smiled. As he leaned on Baymax’s back he guided the bot up into the sky and into one of the cat turbines. Stepping off of Baymax he walked forward and sat on the edge of the turbine, staring at the moon. The sun had set by the time he had arrived at SFIT, so the moon was bright and the stars even more so. You could see everything from up here, and it was amazing. Baymax stood by Hiro’s side, staring at him.

“Hiro. Your stress levels are still high. Is the treatment not working?” Hiro sighed and pulled his helmet off. He held it in his lap and stared at his reflection in the glass. He let out a sigh and pulled his knees up to his chest. As tears began to escape his eyes he felt himself being picked up. Baymax placed Hiro onto an armored shoulder and looked up at the youngest Hamada.

“Hiro, do not cry. You are my patient and I am here to make you better. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” Hiro thought for a moment and wiped his eyes with a gloved hand.

“I don’t know Baymax. It’s not a physical pain, its inside. An emotional one. An emotional one that hurts like a 7 physically. If what I think is going on it could become a 10,” Hiro explained to the robot, he wasn’t sure if Baymax was listen or scanning his emotions.

“Hiro, there is nothing to be jealous of.”

“What?”

“You are jealous. But there is nothing to be such of.” Hiro stared at the bot and blinked.

“Baymax,” he muttered, looking down at his feet.

“Have you confronted the problem? If you do, that might help your jealousy,” the bot spoke rhythmically, taking Hiro down and holding him in the air in front of him.

“No,” he mumbled and looked at the ground below his feet. Was Baymax always this tall in the suit?

“We should confront the problem, Hiro. That treatment may work better than the one you want.” As Hiro thought, he looked up at the sky.

“Okay. I’ll try.”

Hiro and Baymax flew back to the school and squeezed into the window. After removing Baymax’s flight suit he looked up at the bot, and then wrapped his arms around the fluffy belly as best as he could. Baymax placed a gentle hand on Hiro’s head.

“There, there,” the bot reassured him, and he couldn’t help to attempt to stifle a laugh.

“Thank you Baymax. I am satisfied with my care, for now,” he smiled and watched the bot nod and step onto the carry case. As the sounds of a deflating Baymax was heard, there was a loud crash from next door and the next thing Hiro knew Tadashi had slammed into his lab and picked him up in a tight hug. He was confused, and… Not as jealous anymore? Knowing Tadashi cared even a little put it at ease.

“Hiro Hamada, where have you been mister!? I’ve been searching all over town for you! I went to every single bot fight, I checked every alleyway, I even looked at home! Aunt Cass said you came here but as soon as I got here I saw the charge case, and the gear missing with the window open! I looked everywhere for you here that I could! You had me so worried!” Tadashi continued to tell Hiro how he shouldn’t lie to Aunt Cass about where he’s going and how long he’s going to be out. ‘I wasn’t gone THAT long,’ he thought to himself before Tadashi allowed his feet to touch the floor once again. Hiro’s puffy red eyes and quivering lip were hidden by the reflection in his helmets glass.

“Hiro, answer me! You had me so-“

“Do you hate me, Tadashi? Do you hate me, is that why you wouldn’t talk to me earlier?”

“Wha- Hiro, what wou- How could you even begin to think that?” Hiro’s gloved hands clenched and unclenched, grabbing at the fabric of his pants, before reaching forward with one hand and gently grabbing onto the front of Tadashi’s shirt.

“Tadashi,” Hiro choked out, “please tell me if you don’t want to see me at school anymore. Or talk to me anymore. Please. I don’t know if I’ll be able to live without you in my life but…”

Hiro’s words trailed off as he unsuccessfully tried to choke back sobs. Tadashi’s eyes widened and he put his hands on Hiro’s shoulders, before gently removing his Helmet and placing it on the work bench.

“Hiro,” Tadashi whispered while taking Hiro’s face into his hands and making him look up.

“Hiro, I could never hate you. You’re everything to me, why would you think I’d hate you?” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hiro’s forehead. His lips were soft and cool against his warm skin. Hiro bit his lip and turned his head up to Tadashi.

“I’m jealous but I don’t know what of. When I imagine you not wanting to be with me, or spend time with me I get jealous of the person you would want to be with. Even if it was a girlfriend, I’d still be jealous. I don’t know why I’m like this, Tadashi. Help me.” His words were muttered, and Tadashi strained to hear him but he understood him as best as he could with his one good ear.

Hiro looked at the half scarred face in front of him. His eyes traveled down to his jawline, his neck and then his chest, covered in a t-shirt. He could only see the scars on Tadashi’s arm, but if he wasn’t damned he had seen his chest before. The flesh healed as varying shades of pinks and reds, the skin looking raw but actually healed over quite nicely.

Upon Hiro’s confession, Tadashi’s heart nearly stopped. Jealous? Why would Hiro be… Unless… Tadashi put his hands on Hiro’s wrists and guided his arms up to his neck. Crouching slightly, Tadashi wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and picked him up.

“Wrap your legs around me, you’re not as light as you were as a kid,” he chuckled, watching Hiro’s flushed cheeks, feeling him wrap his legs around his hips. Tadashi held his brother tight to him before sitting him on the workbench. Hiro let go of Tadashi and looked up at him. The next thing he knew the older Hamada was sliding the gloved off of his hands, then kneeling down to untie and remove his shoes. Standing up and leaning over Hiro, he began to pepper kisses onto his younger brother’s skin. His cheeks and forehead, neck and clothes shoulders. Hiro’s body shuddered at the feeling of his brothers lips on his skin and put a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder.

“What are you-“ he was cut off short by Tadashi gently pressing their lips together. Not forcefully, Hiro could pull away if he wanted but for some reason, he didn’t want to. He ran his fingers through Tadashi’s hair, placing his hands on the back of his neck and gently forcing Tadashi’s kiss to become a little harder. He felt a hand on his side, the thumb rubbing back and forth gently against his shirt, stimulating the skin beneath it. The other hand on his thigh, again rubbing his skin through the fabric. Hiro’s fingers tangled in Tadashi’s hair when suddenly he felt something gently graze over his lips, soft and gentle. He realized it was Tadashi’s tongue and opened his mouth just a little. He felt only a bit of the others tongue enter his mouth, considering he only had his mouth opened slightly. Tadashi was respecting his boundaries and moving so agonizingly slow. Tadashi pulled away and looked into Hiro’s eyes, receiving a whimper from the small boy.

“Hiro, I need you to tell me if you’re comfortable with what we’re going. I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, hurting you in any way would be a worse pain than the fire,” he whispered to him, “so we’ll use colors to describe our comfort level, okay? Think of a stop light. Red means to stop, you’re uncomfortable and you don’t feel safe. Yellow means to slow down, take a little slower so you can adjust. Green will mean okay, it’s a go ahead and do it. Okay?”

Hiro put his hand on the left side of Tadashi’s face, gently running his thumb over the scarred skin. He nuzzled into the crook of his neck, mumbling an okay with a firm nod of agreement. Hiro didn’t know what was going on. But his jealousy seemed to melt away when Tadashi was here, treating him the way he was. Being intimate with his brother this way, it was wrong but it felt so right. He turned his head upward and kissed the scarred skin of Tadashi’s neck and jawline. Gentle, be gentle. Sitting up he pressed his lips to his brother’ cheek, then his other cheek, his nose, forehead, chin, and then finally placing a soft kiss on Tadashi’s lips. Tadashi smiled into the kiss and held onto Hiro tightly. Sitting back Hiro looked around the room and then back at his brother.

“G-green light,” he mumbled quietly.

Tadashi gently nuzzled under Hiro’s jawline and pressed his nose into the space between his jaw and earlobe. Letting soft, warm air graze over Hiro’s neck. His hands gently unbuckled Hiro’s utility belt and put it off to the side. Standing up straight Tadashi ran his fingers through Hiro’s hair before moving down to run his fingertips over his cheeks to his jaw, from his lips to his chin and down the underside of his neck. He gently took the zipper of Hiro’s shirt and, looking softly into Hiro’s eyes, he slowly pulled it down to his waist. Pushing the fabric off of his shoulders, Tadashi kissed the newly exposed skin. Tadashi kissed along his collar and on each of his shoulders. He slowly started to kneel down, kissing Hiro’s chest and stomach as he did so.

“Are you okay Hiro?” Tadashi looked up, concerned. Hiro was biting his lip, suppressing his whimpers. His knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the table. Hiro nodded and let his shirt slide down the length of his arms. Tadashi lifted Hiro’s leg and pressed a kiss to his calf, gently nuzzling his cheek against the smooth skin. He gently let go of his leg and moved up to the waistband of his pants, gently hooking his fingers in the elastic.

“Yellow light!” Hiro blurted out, cheeks flushed red and his hands balled into fists against his chest. Tadashi stood up, resting his hands gently on Hiro’s hips and pressing soft kisses to Hiro’s cheeks. He showered him in kisses, gently rubbing his thumbs on Hiro’s exposed hip bones. He raised his hands to Hiro’s sides and felt the ribs beneath his skin. He was so small and fragile looking, it was hard to believe he was a Hero with the others. Sometimes Tadashi felt left out, but Hiro refused to design him a suit to go with them, saying he would just try to stop Hiro from doing stupid things all the time. Well he wasn’t wrong. Tadashi gently grazed his hand over Hiro’s crotch, his erection stiff in his pants and pressing to get out. Gently palming Hiro’s crotch, he kissed him along his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe. Hiro’s body tensed a bit but relaxed to the touch.

“Green… Green light,” he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s neck. Tadashi stood up slightly straighter, allowing Hiro to keep his arms around his neck, and slipped a hand into his pants. He gently stroked Hiro through his underwear, a wet spot already there from excitement. Hiro buried his face into the crook of Hiro’s neck, suppressing his moans to whimpers. Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi’s waist, grinding into the hand working him to his orgasm. Tadashi began to pull at the waist band of Hiro’s pants, he didn’t want to make Hiro’s flight suit messy. As he gently tugged the fabric off his hips Hiro lifted his ass off the table, allowing Tadashi to pull his pants off over his butt and letting his graze his fingertips over his lower back and butt.

“T-Tadashi…” Hiro moaned into his brothers neck, bucking into his brother grip. Tadashi shuttered as Hiro said his name with lust, gently pulling at Hiro’s legs around his waist. The boy let go and this gave Tadashi the opportune moment to remove his pants completely. Kneeling down in front of Hiro sitting on the work bench Tadashi pressed soft kisses to Hiro’s thighs and knees. He nipped and sucked on the soft skin, leaving soft hickeys and bite marks. Hiro bucked his hips every time Tadashi would leave a hickey on his thigh as he moved up his knee.

“Tadashi,” Hiro whimpered, “Green light green light green light fucking green light please.” He tangled his fingers in his brother’s hair as he mouthed his erection through his underwear. Hiro practically came right there, he laid back on the work bench as Tadashi pulled Hiro’s boxer briefs down to his ankles and remove them. Freeing his hardness Tadashi gently began pumping his brother’s length, milking not only a few drops of pre-cum but some deliciously sweet moans from the younger Hamada’s throat.

Hiro gasped as his brother took his erection into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the slit of Hiro’s cock and pulled off, licking up the underside of his length. Hiro bucked his hips up and pulled at Tadashi’s hair with one hand, the other covering his mouth.

“Yellow light, I don’t want to cum yet please,” Hiro moaned.Tadashi stood from his kneeling position and gently picked Hiro up off the table, then bending him over the side of the work bench. This exposed his entrance to Hidashi, who hungrily nipped at the skin on the back of his thighs and his ass before spreading his cheeks and giving a gentle lick before gently pushing his tongue into Hiro.

“Fuck, Tadashi!” Hiro practically came as Tadashi gently began eating his ass out. Hiro subconsciously spread his legs and Tadashi took advantage of this to gently stroke his erection. Hiro was ever so painfully hard, but this felt too good to stop. Tadashi ate Hiro until he was practically dripping with how horny he was. Standing, Tadashi pressed his growing erection in his pants against the crease of Hiro’s ass, emitting a light yelp from his little brother. He quickly removed his belt and unzipped his pants, removing his hardened length from his underwear. He pressed himself into Hiro’s ass, who frantically looked over his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I won’t put it in,” he reassured Hiro, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck as he fully removed Hiro’s shirt from his arms, his own shirt coming off not too long after. He traced Hiro’s sides with his fingertips and gently gripped his hips in his hands. Hiro took a deep breath, feeling his brother’s hands on his body. Tracing his body, all of its curves and imperfections. Suddenly, as Hiro was becoming relaxed, he felt a hand cover his and fingers push between the spaces of his own. He jerked his hips forward when he suddenly felt Tadashi’s hand on his hardness, gently jerking him off for a bit before thrusting against his ass. He jumped and bucked into Tadashi’s hand, nearly cumming from the feeling of Tadashi’s cock against him.

“Green light! Tadashi, green light!” Hiro nearly yelled as Tadashi began to thrust harder against his brother. Hiro thrusted his hips a few more times into his brother’s hand before his orgasm built up in his stomach.

“Tadashi, I’m cumming, I’m cum-“ Hiro was cut off by Tadashi’s hand letting go of his own and covering his mouth. He moaned loudly into Tadashi’s hand as he came into the other, feeling Tadashi thrusting quicker against him. His own orgasm quickly approaching, Tadashi leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Hiro’s shoulder before biting down gently on his skin. With a few more thrusts he came on Hiro’s lower back with a deep grunt as he bit a little bit harder into Hiro’s shoulder.

As they both came down from their high Tadashi wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and kissed Hiro’s shoulders and the nape of his neck softly.

“Tadashi,” Hiro muttered, relaxing in the afterglow of ecstasy. Tadashi let go of his brother and stood up straight. He looked around Hiro’s lab quickly before finding a bottle of water and some paper towels. He wiped Hiro’s back off and got as much of the sticky feeling off as he could with a damp paper towel, then did the same for his hand. Hiro stood at the work bench, facing Tadashi. As Tadashi was fixing his pants and putting his belt on he looked at Hiro.

“Tadashi,” he smiled, “dress me.” Tadashi stared at his brother and couldn’t help but laugh. He shouldn’t spoil Hiro, but he could never say no. He helped Hiro put his underwear on and his usual khaki shorts. He helped him put his shirt on, pressing kisses to his chest and neck. As Tadashi dressed himself, pulling his shirt on, Hiro looked at the scars on his chest.

“Hey, Hiro,” Tadashi mumbled, “if any of this makes you uncomfortable please tell me, I’ll back off.” Hiro looked at Tadashi who faced away from him.

“Tadashi, do you… Do you like me?” He mumbled, “Like, more than a brother or friend?” Hiro looked down at his feet, cheeks flushed red. It was quiet between them for a while before Tadashi turned around and looked at Hiro, nodding.

“You probably think it’s gross. I’m sorry,” he whispered. Hiro moved closer to Tadashi and slipped his arms around Tadashi’s waist.

“Far from it,” he said, face buried in Tadashi’s chest. “You make the jealousy go away when you’re with me or you touch me.” Tadashi put his arms around Hiro’s shoulders and gently stroked his hair.

“Hiro I love you so much,” he said, kissing the top of Hiro’s head.

“I love you too Tadashi,” he mumbled into Tadashi’s chest, getting a smile from the older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro remembers the day before and finds himself content with his feelings, and hopefully Tadashi is content with his as well.
> 
> Word Count: 5,035
> 
> Note From the Author: Second chapter of the fic! Wow. Thanks for all the support on the first one! I really am loving this ship, it’s unhealthy.

“Hiro.”

His name rang in his ears. Damn he was tired, exhausted even.

“Hiro.”

That sounded a lot like Aunt Cass, but there was no way she was there. She should have been working down in the café.

“Hiro, wake up honey. Are you feeling better?” He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. As he sat up the comforters slipped down his chest and bunched up in his lap. He felt hot. His whole body felt like it was burning. As he blinked away sleep, sure enough there was Aunt Cass standing in the entry way of Tadashi’s side of the room with the divider pushed back.

Wait.

Tadashi’s side of the room? Hiro looked around himself and he realized he was holed up in his brother’s bed. He remembered waking up slightly when Tadashi was leaving for school, and a hand on his forehead. Oh yeah, that’s right. He had been woken up by Tadashi getting ready, trying to talk to him with sleep still in his system so his words were garbled, and hearing Tadashi’s smooth voice telling him to go back to sleep as he was sitting in bed. When he wouldn’t lay back down Tadashi sat next to him and felt his face. He recalled Tadashi saying he must have had a fever. He must have fallen asleep when Tadashi left his side.

“Hiro, honey let me check your temperature,” Aunt Cass’ voice finally snapped him back to the real world. As she sat next to him he opened his mouth and allowed her to put the thermometer under his tongue. At the sound of the beep the device was removed from his mouth. As Aunt Cass let him lean on her shoulder she stroked his hair gently while looking at the little number on the screen.

“You’re still at about 101, so you’re going down. Get some more sleep honey. I’ll ask Tadashi to keep an eye on you when he gets home,” she smiled as she spoke and kissed his head. When Tadashi got home? But he didn’t leave SFIT until late, he was barely ever there for dinner. She had Hiro lay back down and fixed the blankets around him. When she left the room he stared at the ceiling before sitting up a bit to take a drink from the glass of water on the bedside table. As he did so he saw Tadashi’s laptop again.

And sure enough there was the little white light, barely noticeable with the midday sun shining in the window. He forgot to tell Tadashi about the webcam last night. Light night when they- And Hiro’s cheeks flared up bright red. He fell back and covered his face with his hands, his fingers tangling themselves into his bangs. ‘I can’t believe… It happened, it actually happened I know for sure it wasn’t a dream.’ Hiro moved his hands to his sides and he bit his lip. But did Tadashi really feel the same way? Was he just playing with him? His hands clenched the sheets tightly and he closed his eyes. No. Tadashi would never do that. Rolling onto his side he curled up into the sheets and pulled them tightly around him.

‘Wait. This isn’t what I wore to bed last night.’ Hiro looked at himself under the comforter and stared. ‘This is Tadashi’s shirt. I’m wearing his shirt, sleeping in his bed, and…’ Hiro trailed off in his own thoughts as he laid there.

The next thing he knew he was waking up to the sound of a bag hitting the floor and the weight of a body leaning on the bed. A hand placed itself on his forehead, checking his fever. Large hands with calloused fingertips. Hiro practically jumped out of bed as he sat up quickly, looking at Tadash. His eyes scanned his brother’s face and he glanced down at the bedside table, the clock reading 2:30 in the afternoon.

“Tadashi? What are you doing home? It’s not even three yet,” he asked as his hand reached out to touch Tadashi’s face. His brother smiled softly and put his hand on Hiro’s.

“You have a fever. I’m not going to stay at school all day when my baby brother isn’t feeling well,” he smiled as he spoke and pressed a kiss to Hiro’s forehead. Tadashi kicked off his shoes and moved further onto the bed. He pulled his pillow from behind Hiro and leaned back against the headboard, placing the pillow behind himself to prop him up. He put his arm out to Hiro, inviting him to lay down on his chest. As Hiro pressed his ear to Tadashi’s chest, letting himself get comfortable, and wrapped his arms around his waist. As he listened to Tadashi’s heartbeat he looked up at Tadashi’s desk. And the light on his laptop was off. Suddenly he sat up right and turned to his brother.

“Tadashi, before I forget again! Your laptops webcam light has been turning itself on and off. I think you should get it checked out,” he stared at his brother’s face and Tadashi just looked right back for a moment before smiling and pulling his brother against his chest.

“Thank you for telling me Hiro, I’ll get it checked,” he gently pressed his lips against Hiro’s and wrapped his arms around him. Hiro’s whole body relaxed against the older Hamada’s chest and kissed him back. Tadashi shifted them down to a more comfortable position when they broke their kiss. Hiro laid his head against Tadashi’s chest again and relaxed into his body. This was how Hiro wanted it to be. Just the two of them, never to be apart ever again. Not like when Hiro had to live without Tadashi at the house and he was in the burn ward at the ICU. He curled and uncurled his fingers on the sheets next to them as he laid on top of Tadashi, his eyes close and listening to the rhythm of his brother’s heart. ‘How did I end up in Tadashi’s bed last night? I could have sworn when we got back here I got into bed and was out like a light… Oh god. I’m not sleepwalking again am I?’

“T-Tadashi…?” Hiro finally moved his hand from playing with the bed sheets to his brother’s shirt. He bit his lip and turned to look at Tadashi with his beautiful brown doe eyes.

“Yeah, Hiro?” Tadashi’s hand traced itself through Hiro’s hair and played with it. The younger Hamada brother’s body relaxed at the soothing feeling of his hair being played with, and he even leaned his head into Tadashi’s touch a bit.

“Uhm, have I been… Sleepwalking again?” He looked away from his brother and gripped tighter to his shirt. Tadashi would tell him the truth, he know he would. When he looked back at his brother he waited patiently for an answer as Tadashi raised an eyebrow in thought, glancing at the ceiling, before looking back to Hiro and smiling softly.

“As far as I know, no, you haven’t. You’ve been sleeping in your own bed,” he said, bringing his other hand to Hiro’s cheek.

“Then how did I end up in your bed this morning? I woke up to Aunt Cass checking my temperature,” he mumbled as he rested his chin on Tadashi’s chest, clearly embarrassed.

“Oh! Yeah, I put you here. You had such a high fever and the separator blocks out the sun when it rises I figured I didn’t want you to wake up to the sun beating on you and making you hot. I mean you were hot enough as it was with a fever of 103,” Tadashi explained, hooking his hands under Hiro’s armpits and pulling him up further on his chest. Hiro nuzzled into the crook of Tadashi’s shoulder and gripped his shirt in his fist.

As Hiro opened his eyes he had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He must have fallen asleep, but what time was it now? As he became aware of the world he realized he felt something around his waist and a warmth brushing over his neck slowly, is small puffs. He looked down to see Tadashi nuzzled into his neck with his arms around his waist. He never realized how small he still was around the waist, but then again he never had Tadashi’s toned arms around it before. He brought a hand up to stroke his brother’s hair. It was incredibly soft and thick, driving Hiro to gently nuzzle his nose into it.

Glancing at the side table he read 4:50 on the clock. Tadashi would be getting up soon. Maybe they could take a shower together. Or if Hiro woke Tadashi up now they could fool around a little. He wiggled his hips at the thought of his brother grinding into him but he thought it was best not to wake up a sleeping bear. Especially one with quite a vice like grip. He pressed his lips to the top of Tadashi’s head. He decided to just enjoy this moment of bliss. One where Hiro had actually slept for once without the nightmare playing in his head, and where Tadashi wasn’t hustling about. He was just living and breathing and sure this kind of thing was corny as Hiro thought about it, but it forced his lips into a smile.

Sure enough as Hiro laid there for a while the alarm finally went off at 5:00 and Tadashi slipped one arm from around Hiro and dropped it onto the snooze button of the alarm clock. Once the incessant beeping had halted he simply slipped his arm back into place and pressed himself more into the neck of his baby brother. Hiro just laid there in shock for a moment before stifling a laugh and gently shaking Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Wow you never snooze your alarm. Come on, we have to get ready for school,” Hiro said, and as soon as the words left his mouth he felt Tadashi let out a sigh. His breath ghosted over his neck and he chuckled as he gently pushed his fingers through Tadashi’s bead head.

“I was thinking maybe we could take a shower together,” Hiro inssited, rubbing his cheek on the top of Tadashi’s head. Within moments Tadashi was on his feet already walking to the shower, gesturing for Hiro to hurry up and get up. As he stood from the bed the collar of his shirt dipped down off his shoulder a bit. Hiro always was scrawnier than Tadashi, and the shirt looked far too large for him. Quietly making his way to the bathroom after the older Hamada he could hear the shower running and peeked his head into the cracked door. Standing at the sink was Tadashi, brushing his teeth casually before seeing Hiro and finishing quickly. He gently took Hiro’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom, pushing up against the door to close it. Tadashi’s lips hesitated as they hovered over Hiro’s.

“Green.”

Tadashi pressed his lips hard against hi little brothers as they stood there, hunched over slightly to accommodate for the height difference. He gently placed his hands on Hiro’s hips and slipped his fingertips under the hem of his shirt, massaging the boney area. Then again, everywhere on Hiro was a boney area. Hiro gave Tadashi a slight nod of his head when they broke their kiss, and before he knew it he was stark naked in front of his older brother. For the second time in a matter of no time at all, Tadashi had seen the younger brother completely nude. His put his hands on Hiro’s hips, noticing just how small Hiro was compared to him. His hip bones jutted out just slightly, but he had the obvious signs of abs forming due to becoming a Hero. As Tadashi trailed his hands up he grazed his fingertips just ever so slightly over his ribs, feeling each individual one just slightly before he noticed Hiro trying to stifle his laughter. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled off his pajamas, taking Hiro gently by the hand he took him into the shower and stood under the running water with him.

Tadashi ran his hands through his baby brother’s wet hair, remembering when they were little and took baths together. He pressed a kiss to his wet forehead and retrieved the shampoo from the shelf. Squeezing some soap into his palm he had Hiro hold the bottle while he scrubbed the shampoo into his dark locks, massaging his head. Hiro closed his eyes and enjoyed the relaxing feeling of Tadashi washing his hair. When he stopped Hiro washed his brother’s hair and as he stretched up to scrub some soap into his hair, Tadashi stole a quick and gentle kiss, feeling Hiro’s wet lips. Fuck, he’s be a damn liar if he said he didn’t like the feeling of his brothers smooth lips made wet from the shower.

With a loud bang Hiro dropped the soap bottle, suddenly being pulled tightly to Tadashi and having a kiss firmly pressed to his lips. Hiro reached his arms around his brother and moaned softly into his mouth, gently digging his nails into Tadashi’s back. Hiro gently pushed his hips forward, pressing his now growing erection into his brothers’ hip. Tadashi gently slipped his hands down Hiro’s back and took his butt into them and squeezing gently causing Hiro to moan into his mouth and buck against him. Tadashi would be damned if he wasn’t horny as the Devil himself. Eventually their kiss stopped and he kissed Hiro’s cheek, moving slowly down to his jawline then up to his earlobe where he gently nipped it and moved down his neck from there and then pausing. Hiro was panting and trying to move his hips against Tadashi’s with more friction.

“Green light, Tadashi. One big green light, please I need release,” he begged as Tadashi gently nipped at his neck. At his go ahead he moved down to his collarbone and suckled gently on the skin, bruising it very faintly. As he was about to pull back Hiro pressed his head back against his collarbone.

“Darker. Now.”

Tadashi bucked against Hiro, emitting a moan that rewarded him with a few humps back. He bit on the skin hard and sucked at the skin until there were several bruises and bite marks across his collarbone and shoulders. Hiro was panting at this point and pushed Tadashi away slightly.

“Yellow light, please,” he gasped and Tadashi immediately moved his hands up to Hiro’s hips and pulled himself and his erection away. He watched Hiro turn around and bend forward slightly, putting his hands against the wall. He curved his back slightly and wiggled his butt in front of Tadashi.

“Green light now.”

Tadashi pressed himself into the crack of Hiro’s butt and leaned forward, putting his hands against the wall above Hiro’s. He arched his back slightly, allowing his mouth to hover right next to the baby Hamada’s ear. He began to buck against Hiro, slow and gentle. One hand moved from the wall to his hips and then down to grasp his length and stroke him slowly. Tadashi thrusted against his little brother and gently bit the back of his shoulder.

Soon enough Tadashi had Hiro panting and bucking against his hand, trying to get him to stroke him faster. The sound of showerhead was just loud enough to mask their panting and quiet moans as they tried their hardest to be quiet. Aunt Cass was sure to be up by now, if not now then soon, and they didn’t want to get caught with Tadashi grinding against his brothers ass while jacking him off. That would surely scar their young aunt’s mind. Tadashi removed his hand from the wall and guided it down Hiro’s side, gently pressing his fingers against his hips before holding Hiro in place roughly and biting at the back of his shoulders. Tadashi could feel his orgasm building up in his gut, becoming a bit rougher with Hiro. His fingertips left small bruises on his baby brother’s hips as he picked up his pace of grinding against him and pumping his hand on Hiro’s erection. Hearing a choked gasp and feeling Hiro’s seed spill over his hand Tadashi couldn’t hold back and came on Hiro’s lower back.

As their breathing was evening out Tadashi was pressing soft kisses to Hiro’s back and shoulders, eventually putting his hands over his brother’s. He felt Hiro relaxing beneath him and slipped his fingers into the spaces on Hiro’s hands before gently pulling him away from the wall and holding him close to his chest. He brought Hiro’s hands up a bit and pressed his lips to his knuckles, getting small chuckles from the teen. Tadashi eventually let go and helped Hiro clean off his body, finishing their shower shortly after. Hiro wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his dirty clothes, Tadashi following suit, and they snuck out of the bathroom to their room.

Tadashi couldn’t help but admire the soft and hard hickeys all over Hiro’s shoulders, chest and back. Once in the privacy of their room Tadashi dropped his clothes in the hamper and watched as Hiro just dropped his on the floor. He shook his head at his brother and moved behind him to pepper the side of his neck with soft brushes of his lips. Hiro tensed up for a second and then relaxed, tilting his head to the side to allow Tadashi to kiss his neck better. Tadashi reached his hands down and took the towel from Hiro’s waist and stood up straight, using the towel to dry Hiro’s back and hair. Hiro turned around and his brother started to dry just about every inch of him, leaving kisses behind on him as he did so. Once the younger Hamada was dry and still had the tingling feeling of Tadashi’s lips on his skin, he moved to his dresser to get ready for school with Tadashi moving to his side of the room to do the same.

“TADASHI DOES THIS THING GO ANY FASTER!? I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE PUT ROCKETS ON IT!”

“HIRO I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!”

Hiro clung to his brother’s shirt as they speed to school on Tadashi’s Vespa. Taking a shower together and having their fun in it caused them to be running late to get to school. As Tadashi sped around a corner he cursed himself for getting to out of hand in the shower this morning. He’ll have to keep his hands to himself from now on in the shower, only on the weekends would their extensive time in the shower become acceptable. Tadashi pulled up to SFIT and parked his Vespa, practically tripping onto his face as he got off in a rush. He removed his helmet and placed his cap back on, then hustled quickly to the door with Hiro shortly behind him.

Rushing into their class the bell rang as soon as they were in the door. Swallowing hard they apologized quietly and quickly moved to the back of the room to sit down. Finding a couple of seats they sat down and stabilized their breath. Hiro looked at Tadashi and a smirk formed on his lips, the oblivious older Hamada not even noticing as he was too engrossed in taking notes. After a quick look around the room he leaned over and pressed a kiss quickly to Tadashi’s jawline and then acted as if nothing happened. Tadashi’s cheeks burned and he bit his lip, today was going to be a long day.

As Hiro worked in his lab during lunch break he could hear Tadashi next door, fighting with yet another malfunctioning bot. He covered his mouth and held back from laughing too much and continued the project in front of him, his desktop having every designing software open in it. It was hard to build a suit when you didn’t have a scan of the form to work with. ‘I wonder if Tadashi would be okay with me fixing his laptop for him. I mean, it could be as simple as a malfunctioning app connected to the webcam. Or even just the light needs to be replaced.’ Hiro stopped working on his project and quickly minimized it, opening a project for another class, as soon as he heard the door to his brother’s lab open and close. As he heard a light tap on the door of his own door he swiveled around in his chair.

“Come in!” He watched Tadashi, hair sticking up in small tuffs and disagreeing with his scarred hand as he tried to fix it, holding his hat in his opposing hand. He held back a giggle and stood up from his chair.

“Hiro, do you have a soldering iron? Mine decided it was time to quit on me,” he mumbled as he walked over to his baby brother. Hiro grabbed it off of one of the shelves next to his workbench and handed it to him. Their fingertips touched lightly for a moment and Tadashi smiled as he took the tool. He pressed a soft kiss to Hiro’s head.

“Thank you,” he said, his words muffled against Hiro’s head. He chuckled and wrapped his slim arms around Tadashi’s waist. He pressed his forehead against his chest and squeezed the older boy in a soft hug. Hiro loved his brother, that was one thing he was sure of, and his brother definitely loved him but there was his nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this wouldn’t last for long. Maybe it was just the lust and hormones of two college boys needing some form of sexual release. Hiro inhaled his brother’s scent and felt another kiss against his hair. He smiled and turned his head upwards, looking up into Tadashi’s sweet and soft eyes.

“Hiro,” Tadashi practically breathed his name, “I love you.”

Hiro’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flared up a bright red that spread to the tips of his ears. This only fueled Tadashi’s shit eating grin to get bigger and Hiro scrunched his nose at this. As he stood on his tippy toes he kissed Tadashi quickly on the lips and then returned to his flat footed stance. This caused Tadashi to start laughing at him, and Hiro pulled away from him and started to walk back to his desk.

“It’s not my fault you’re a giant!” Hiro sat grumpily at his workbench and faced away from Tadashi. He stared angrily at his computer screen, arms crossed over his chest. He felt Tadashi’s lips against the shell of his ear before getting a light nip from him. He practically groaned out lout, and turned to face Tadashi. He grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him down to lip level with him. Tadashi put his hands on the arm rests of the chair for support and kissed the bratty boy he loved so much back. He slipped his tongue out and gently ran it over Hiro’s lips, receiving a sudden tension of muscles from him. Slowly, Hiro opened his mouth slightly but only just enough to allow his and Tadashi’s tongues to push against each other a little bit in his mouth.

He arched his back in his chair, slowly growing bolder and pulling away to move to Tadashi’s neck. He pressed his lips to the back of Tadashi’s jawline and then gently took his earlobe between his lips, suckling gently on the sensitive flesh. He let go and moved down to Tadashi’s neck, and then the exposed are of his chest right above the collar of his shirt. Hiro sucked on the skin and nipped it slightly, leaving a bruise that only he would know where it came from. As Hiro pulled back he could feel the familiar tightness in his shorts of an erection growing. He looked past Tadashi to the door for a moment and watched the handle turn. Scared and shocked his shoved his brother away and turned back to his desk top in hopes to hide his embarrassment. A slightly dejected and very confused Tadashi turned around when he heard the door opening and Wasabi’s voice.

“Hey guys, I need your opin-“ He was cut short as he looked up from the papers in his hand and saw Tadashi staring at him. Wasabi raised a brow and awkwardly smiled, receiving a just as awkward of a smile back. He noticed Tadashi’s messy hair and figured he must have had another struggle with his bot. Again. His eyes happened to move downward ever so slightly and noticed a small, light purple mark right above Tadashi’s collar. Could it have been from the bot? No, it was in a way too specific spot. ‘Maybe he finally got a girlfriend,’ Wasabi thought to himself.

“Okay. So anyways I need your guys’ optinon on this project I’m doing. It just keeps malfunctioning and I can’t seem to get it to stabilize properly,” he stated, moving back to what he wanted to ask them. He moved to Hiro’s work bench with Tadashi, trying to ignore the fact his best friend had an ever so obvious hickey on his chest. Hiro wasn’t talking as much as Tadashi was, but rather just agreeing with him. Wasabi eventually got the algorithm he had for his bot corrected to hopefully get his bot to work properly, and excused himself from the room. Tadashi leaned back against Hiro’s work bench and looked at Hiro, ready to get back to making out. Then he noticed the tops of Hiro’s ears burned a deep red and he tilted his head slightly.

“You okay, Hiro?” He turned the baby Hamada’s head to face him and all he got an eyeful of was a wide eyed, cheeks flushed red Hiro. He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his thumb on Hiro’s burning cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t think he had any idea,” Tadashi tried to reassure him, but he shook his head and raised a meek hand pointing at Tadashi. He stared at the boy for a moment before looking down at himself and seeing a soft red and purple mark on his chest. In very plain view. Suddenly it hit him of what must have happened. The hickey Hiro had given him must have been visible the entire time that Wasabi was in the lab with them. He looked back up at Hiro with the same red faced, wide eyed expression. He covered his face with his hands and let out a deep sigh. Hiro turned back to his desktop, just sitting there in silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Tadashi stood up straight and brought his hands quickly away from his face. He grabbed Hiro’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye before pressing kisses all over his cheeks and mouth. He did this until Hiro started to laugh at his older brother.

“Stop you dork!” He laughed until Tadashi finally stopped, a grin on both of their faces. Tadashi’s expression softened and he leaned his forehead against Hiro’s.

“Don’t you ever be sorry for something like this. It’s okay. It happens, okay?” He looked into Hiro’s eyes, noticing the light blush on his cheeks. Hiro nodded slightly and tilted his head up a bit to rub his nose against his brothers. He reaches his hands up and wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck. Tadashi pulled him up off the chair and sat down instead, putting Hiro on his lap sideways so his head was resting on his shoulders and his legs hung over the arm of the chair. He kissed Hiro’s head and gently ran his fingers up and down Hiro’s forearm. Tadashi felt Hiro’s entire body relax against him, smiling against his hair as he kissed his head again.

They sat like that until the end of the lunch period, signaling it was time for Tadashi and Hiro to both continue working on their projects. As Hiro climbed off of Tadashi he watched him stand up.

“Tadashi, can I ask you a favor?” Hiro shifted on his feet when his brother looked at him and nodded. “For one of my projects for class I need a model so my bot can have a more human like appearance. But I didn’t want it to be just anyone or myself. So if I could scan you for a 3D reference I’d really appreciate it. I wanted to ask you earlier but I got nervous about it cause I didn’t want you to say no.”

Tadashi chuckled and ruffled Hiro’s hair, causing him to swat at his hands and look up at Tadashi with a grumpy expression.

“Of course you can,” he smiled and stepped back a bit, “anything for the best baby brother anyone could ask for.” He waited as Hiro booted the machine up and turned to him.

“Arms up, please,” he demanded in a soft tone as he pointed the scanner at Tadashi. His arms went up and the blue beam scanned him quickly. Hiro’s computer booted up a program and up popped a screen where Tadashi’s form materialized from head to toe. Hiro shut down the machine and sat down in his chair. He smiled at the screen and then looked back at his brother who had his hands in his pockets. Tadashi grabbed the soldering tool and his hat from the work bench and kissed Hiro’s forehead, then each cheek and his nose. Hiro scrunched his nose at his brother as he kissed his chin and then finally moved to gently brush his lips over Hiro’s.

“I love you, Hiro Hamada,” Tadashi grinned and ruffled Hiro’s hair before leaving his lab. Hiro slouched in his chair, a tight smile on his lips and his cheeks burning.

“I love you too, Tadashi,” he mumbled to himself before returning to his project. Tadashi was going to be so proud of him and happy when he would finally complete his project.


End file.
